


[Fan Comics] To The Memories

by Carenpenthy



Series: Moving On With Pain [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Creepy not creepy, F/F, Read notes and tags first please this is a warning, pure angst yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carenpenthy/pseuds/Carenpenthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She prayed to god, if she even believed in one, that the nauseousness would fade away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fan Comics] To The Memories

**Author's Note:**

> *READ THIS READ THIS READ IT*  
> The story is all about my headcanon: "what if Root were already dead before Shaw came back".  
> We all know they're gonna have their reunion next season, but I wrote the script way before they started filming s5, probably around 4x13.  
> This was gonna be the second chapter of [Gone Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3646014), but since it's been ONE YEAR, I think it's better to make it a new work.  
> If anyone still remembers my RUDE af [headcanon](http://pentheg-careny.tumblr.com/post/114677078343/sojust-saying-what-if-roots-already-dead) from last year... yes you're now reading the elaboration.  
> 'Bout damn time...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I disappear a lot recently. Fear not, the only signal of me disappearing for good is all my accounts being deleted. So for now I'm not going anywhere, just not having the right amount of energy to do this kind of stuff. *sighs


End file.
